Candle In the Dark
by Mei-bee
Summary: There are house guests today, and one of them has a new found feeling kindling for a certain gardener. :3


_**Disclamer! o.o Finian and all the other home skillets from Black Butler are NOT my characters yo. :3**_

A nimble hand shot up from the depths of a white sea of bed sheets. A teacup was firmly gripped and yanked off of the silver platter Sebastian held with pride. Fine porcelain graced Ciel's lightly shaded lips; fine porcelain was taken for granted around this house. Without words, Ciel lifted an arm as if it was being controlled by shamelessly invisible strings. Silk of the very best hugged his skin and shot refreshing shivers through his unclean bones. Sebastian used his gloved hand to pluck the disguarded teacup from an oakwood dresser nearby, Ciel half-attempted to tie the laces of his boots. Confused fingers fumbled with snake-like strings as they twisted and flailed frustratingly.

"No good!" The young master tossed a boot across the room without hesitance and a loud thump could be heard through hallways of the house. The demon-butler's red eyes flicked towards Ciel. "We have house guests, My Lord." Another anticipated grin began rearing across his face.

"Goody.." The sarcastic remark left no impression on Sebastian as they began suiting up appropriately for the occasian.

Meanwhile, the living room was being accompanied by four familiar figures. Two were only a couple of servants whom were tending to the house guest and the other were faces that never ceased to let themselves into the Phantomhive Manor. A man with short, unruly black hair sat loosely on the largest, most exquisite armchair in the room as a smile from ear-to-ear brightened up the room. His eyes were shut as if glue was keeping them that way. Lau was his name, and upon his lap sat the ever-so-quiet women he's always been seen with. Positioned like a stone she sat, only moving to blink and breath.

"It's always good having you hear, Lau. Even if you burst in with no warning!" Bard half-assed a smile as his words came out with a hint of anger.

"Always a pleasure, my friend!" Lau responded, eyes still stapled shut.

Finnian, the gardener, drifted from one window to the next, treating each potted plant with it's morning breakfast.

"Eat up, my little babies! Today we have the finest water prepared by yours truly~" Finnian babbled daintily to the plants as if they were actully listening. The golden haired boy squealed with utter joy as he fed the plants. For a swift second, Lau felt himself pull an eyelid open to sneak a peak at the bubbly gardener who was now puckering his lips lovingly at the bright blue roses stationed at the last window. He allowed his eyes to explore Finnian's uniquely produced features. First his face, and what a lovely face it was. Skin like a dolls was softly powdered with natural blush, eyes of emerald that reflected every emotion in the spectrum of glee and enthusiasm, a nose that resemebled a button, and lips unintentionally made for sin. The dark-haired man couldn't dream of a more perfect human being even if he was forced to. A smile creeped onto Lau's face unnoticingly and a voice from beside him bellowed,

"What's going through your mind now, weirdo?" The chef waved a wooden spoon before Lau's surprised visage.

"Oh- nothing! really.. Just waiting for my well-deserved five course meal! Chop chop!" Lau snapped his fingers and jerked his head towards the entrance to the kitchen. "Go on, now. And don't you dare burn the duck! We can't have that!" He tilted his head with a slight mockingness in the way his mouth curled into a twisted smile.

"Sure thing.." Bard muttered with annoyance as he picked up his feet and trudged into the kitchen.

Lau couldn't help his eyes from straying in the gardener's direction, he felt a nerve twitch in his stomach when his eyes met Finnian's.

"Ohayo!" FInnian waved a gloved hand and kindly smles at Lau.

"Good morning." He responded, trying to conceal the shakiness in his voice.

"Can I help you in any way?" Finnian kept a sweet smile plastered on his face as he questioned. There was a battle going on in Lau's head, he was resiting the strong temptation of saying something boarder-line creepy.

_'You can help me with a lot, little man..' _The voice in his head throbbed at him menacingly.

"Shut your mouth, dirty baka! Keep your absent-minded thoughts to yourself before I shut you up myself!" Lau accidentally blurted at his own conscious mind. Finny stood solidly, blinking back the tears already building up in his eyes.

"N-nani..?" The golden haired boy bolted out of the living room doorway, causing everything he touched to topple over and fall to their despair.

"Ahhh.. Damn it all." He rubbed his temple and squeezed the bridge of his nose as a guilty sigh filled the room.

In another room located hallways and hallways away, Finnian lay sprawled out on his bed sobbing. Choking sobs forced their way out as yelps and snorts.

"What a beautiful way of crying."

A serene voice laced the air like ribbons of silk. Golden strings of hair swayed with the movement of Finnian's head turning curiously to see who had found his room. The walls were dimly hit witha flickering candle that threatened to blow out at any moment. A single candle in the corner. Eyes of jade darted across the room until greeted by a familiar face. Lau.

"Honestly, Finny.. I wasn't directing that towards you."  
Finnian's gaze drifted downwards with sadness and overflowed with twinkling streams of tears. "Stop that.. Stop crying. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Lau pleaded compassionately. Although Finnian had the supernatural powers of superman, his feelings were as easy to hurt as burning toast in the toaster. Sparkling tears slowed to stop little by little when a soft hand glided over Finnian's reddened cheeks.

"Let me get that for you.." Lau smiled gently as he stole the tears away from cheeks stained with a mix of sorrow and joy.

"Thanks.." Finny sniffled. Another body began weighing down Finnian's bed. Lau leaned forward to catch a closer glimpse at the tortured boys features. Skillfully, Lau pressed a warm hand onto sleek, tender skin. He traced his fingers over Finny's arm and up across his flushed cheeks. The gardener worked up the courage to glance up at the larger man's face... His eyes were opened; his eyes were hovering over Finny like a hawk. No.. not a hawk; a guiardian angel or something of the sort. Deep brown eyes intensified with excitement when their eyes locked.

"L-Lau.. Yow er makeng me-uhh.. I'm uhhh.. I can't talk.." Finnian strived to create a complete sentace from his already confused mind when a gentle finger pursed his peach-colored lips.

"Hush, now, no need for talking." Composed words carressed Finnian's ears like classical music, soothing and calm. Preciously, a timid smile broke out on Finnian's beat-red face causing Lau to laugh in response. Lau leaned in closer... closer than ever before. He felt a heart of gold beat beneath him like a frightened child and in his mind he knew that Finnian was confused, maybe even flustered. Large hands met with smaller ones and they intertwined easily like a braid being weaved tightly. The gardener's thinly framed body was suddenly enveloped with a fuzzy feeling. Like a cage of bees were abruptly shaken up inside him. The older man pressed himself against Finnian and a feeble gasp parted his lips.

"You know, Finnian.. I love the way you move." There was a twinge of suggestiveness in his voice. Redder and brighter, Finnian's face flodded with blush and nervousness. And still, his face deepened with color as Lau lowered his face towards Finnian. Bodys twisting and brushing against eachother, lips coming dangerously close to colliding, hearts melting with every numbing touch..


End file.
